Talk:Yura
Concept art of Yura Why was it removed? It seems like it would fit in the clothing section as an illustration of her outfit. Rilo 13:29, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Clean up I cleaned up her article, and merged the Appearance and outfit sections, since they are basically the same thing. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 21:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, her page is fully cleaned up, with all her attacks listed, some trivia, as well as some references to prove the information and a picture of one of her attacks in the Abilities section to make the article look better. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 22:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Yura's name meaning It's hard to say that her name meaning is 'result law', which means you can change it as soon as you find out the prove. Japanese name is correct, whereby I find it from Inuyasha official website (Japanese version). Yu means 'result', Ra means 'Law/Luo', but I wanna know the real meaning of Ra. Hopefully one of you can change it.Sango 珊瑚 04:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Wiktionary has the meaning for the two separate words.http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E7%B5%90http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E7%BE%85 結 means "knot/tie" and 羅 means "net/gauze". I don't know Japanese, but I think these two words can be put together to give something like "net tie" (referring to her action of using her hair to control others?) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']] • ) 06:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::But I know some of the phrase can't be put and translate together. Yura this word can be read as 'Jie luo', I know what its meaning in 'jie', it same as you say just now...but 'luo' thsi word, I still don't get it. Do you know Kirara? If Ki(originates from kumo, means cloud) and Rara(originates from haha, means mother) separate itself, it can be 'cloud mother'. On the other hand, if we put them together, it can be known as 'mica(a kind of chemical substance)' that I accidentally found on my own Malay dictionary. XD The colour of mica is more likely Kirara's fur colour. ::At any rate, Japanese(especially Kanji) and Chinese can be separated to find their own meaning, it also can combine together to form a meaning. If you have some experience on reading the text of Japanese and Chinese, you'll find that there's no space between the words, except Korean.Sango 珊瑚 05:30, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Oops, sorry ^-^' I've heard Kirara means 'mica' before. By the way, I just used Google to translate "結羅" (from Chinese) and it gave me the meaning "Luo knot". Luo means net or gauze, right? It is also used as a surname, I think. Wouldn't that mean Yura is connected to nets and knots? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']] • ) 06:16, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I find some meaning of Yura "swaying, swinging, waving or wavering" is maybe meaning for ra. I hope you read this Sango. XD It's okay! Yeah, Luo is a rare surname in Chinese families. There's another thing that I wanna mention before I change her name meaning into accurate one, Yu can be refer as 'result' or 'impact', but most of us translate the words by looking situations. Well, your suggestion makes me wanna rechange her name again, your suggestion is more suitable than mine. ;) And it's more suitable to her characteristics. Just called her 'knot net/swaying...', since Yu means knot, Ra means net. Sango 珊瑚 11:08, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :Let's wait for the IP's comment and then we shall change it, what do you say? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']] • ) 13:49, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::That would be okay. :)Sango 珊瑚 16:34, January 26, 2012 (UTC) How long time we must wait Sango? ::@83.109.184.151: We were waiting for your comment. We will change it now. ::@Sango-chan: I split the words and got this: "Ketsu ra". Ra (or Lou) means gauze. Is ketsu something related to hair? If it is, we are lucky! We can add the meaning "hair gauze"! [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']] • ) 08:52, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Maybe her hair powers have something her name meaning, and maybe her name meaning is "knot hair". I hope you read this Sango. :Yes, read my comment above. 良牙 (talk) 12:44, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Ketsu this word...hmm, not really related to hair, but it can related to 'knot' just like you said at previous comments. As we know, character infobox lists the name as 'literal name', that means we should translate the name one by one according to its real meaning. Right now I'm sure 'Yu(or other words ketsu)' means knot, perhaps Ra means net. Any comments? Sango 珊瑚 :Oh, it is "net knot". I think we have a consensus now. So, can you change it Sango-chan? 良牙 (talk) 04:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :I already change it. XDSango 珊瑚 04:47, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Great! Thanks! :) 良牙 (talk) 04:57, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Names I put her name in the same way of Takemaru's, Japanese title on the headline and the names on the template. Age source? 17-18 (Physical appearance) The source given is "Shōsetsu InuYasha", but I see no actual page from that book that proves it. Even then, that book is a light novel by another artist. It wasn't written by Rumiko so it can't hardly be seen as canon... UNLESS, we have Rumiko herself stating that everything in the book was written exactly the way she wanted it to be written.ExcelCore (talk) 12:38, November 12, 2019 (UTC)